


Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fear of Death, Love, M/M, Mentions of guns and knives but again nothing too graphic, Relationship(s), Saving Each Other, Some mentions of violence but nothing descriptive or graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: In the aftermath of the lorry crash, Lachlan kidnaps Robert. Can Aaron save him?





	Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachm91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachm91/gifts).



> So Rachm91 challenged me to write this and I think it's the hardest thing I've ever written as I've never put Lachlan in a fic before, so it's probably utter rubbish but I do love a challenge!
> 
> Some mentions of weapons and violence but nothing too graphic...
> 
> Set after the crash - in this version of events, Chrissie and Lawrence are dead and Rebecca has fled with Seb after revealing that Robert isn't the dad... Enjoy (or not lol)

‘’Why are you ignoring Alex?’’

Aaron looked up from his hunched position on the couch to find his mum hovering over him, watching him suspiciously as she waited for an answer.

‘’What? I’m not.’’

‘’You’ve barely said two words to him since he came through the door, and you haven’t taken your eyes off your phone.’’

Aaron glanced over at Alex, who was cooking tea for them all, trying his best to look over at Aaron and Chas casually, but he looked apprehensive, not paying attention to Liv’s chattering beside him.

‘’Didn’t realise I had to reach a certain word count every day.’’ Aaron replied sullenly as he glanced back down at his phone.

‘’You don’t, but love…is this about Robert?’’

‘’I’m just worried about him mum, I’m allowed to be considering everything that’s happened with Seb.’’

‘’He has Vic and Diane so he’ll be fine. Now c’mon, eat your food, Alex has gone to a lot of effort.’’

Aaron reluctantly pulled himself away from his huddle and joined the rest of them at the table, where Alex gave his knee a gentle squeeze, but Aaron could only manage a half-hearted smile in response. He was just about to take a bite of his phone when his phone started ringing, eliciting a groan from Chas.

‘’Who is it?’’ Liv asked.

‘’It’s…it’s Robert.’’ Aaron replied curiously, but before he could answer it, his felt Chas’s hand on his arm.

‘’Leave it love, call him later.’’

‘’It might be important.’’

‘’Your mum’s right, let’s just enjoy our food.’’ Alex chimed in, but Aaron ignored him rising from the table as he pressed the phone to his ear.

‘’Robert?’’

‘’Awh, you wish.’’

‘’Lachlan,’’ Aaron whispered as the blood drained from his face, the gleeful tone coming down the phone sending chills down his spine. The rest of the table got to their feet immediately as they heard Aaron speak, Chas rushing over to her son as he listened to what was being said down the line.

‘’You know, when people are upset and vulnerable they shouldn’t be left alone Aaron. Anything could happen to them. Like being knocked out and kidnapped for one, silly Robert, turning his back on me, never learns does he?’’

‘’Lachlan, what have you done?’’

‘’Nothing…yet. But I thought I’d let Robert say one last goodbye to you before I do anything, because I’m nice like that.’’ Lachlan sneered down the phone.

There was a brief shuffling sound, before the faint strains of someone breathing could be heard down the phone line.

‘’Robert, what’s he done to you?’’

Silence.

‘’Robert, Robert speak to me.’’ Aaron pleaded down the phone, but there was no response. The shuffling sound came again, and suddenly Lachlan’s voice came sniggering back on the line.

‘’Guess he doesn’t want to talk to you Aaron. Might have something to do with him being unconscious, then again, maybe he’s just ignoring you…Guess you’ll never know.’’

‘’Lachlan, I swear, if you touch him…’’ Aaron snarled down the phone.

‘’Bet you wish you’d just thrown me over that cliff when you had the chance.’’ Lachlan fired back. ‘’Well if you and Robert are the great loves you claim to be, you’ll come and rescue him won’t you?’’

‘’Lachlan, where…?’’ Aaron began to ask, but the line went dead before he could finish his question.  For a brief moment, he felt rooted to the spot in panic, before his brain kicked into gear and he searched around for his keys, his mum’s questions barely registering in his ear until she grabbed him and pulled him towards her.

‘’Aaron, what’s happened?’’ Chas asked, her eyes wide at the frantic look on her son’s face.

'‘Lachlan, he’s…he’s got Robert.’’ Aaron could barely get the words out as he spoke them aloud, and the realisation had his legs trembling as he fumbled in his jacket for his keys.

‘’You’re not going after him.’’ Chas protested as she realised the reason for the upheaval of his couch cushions.

‘’Mum, I don’t have time to argue this with you.’’

‘’Then call the police. I’m not having you put yourself in danger for him.’’

‘’And I’m not leaving him to rot with that psycho.’’ Aaron pushed back, wriggling out of his mum’s grip, as she stood there dumbfounded.

‘’Aaron, she’s right, call the police and let them handle it.’’ Alex suggested softly from the corner.

‘’What’s this got to do with you?’’ Aaron snapped back. ‘’You know nothing about it.’’

‘’Aaron.’’ Chas admonished him, but he shook his head as he finally located his keys.

‘’No mum, this is between me and him.’’

‘’But what if you get hurt?’’ Liv asked quietly from the corner, her voice wobbling.

‘’I won’t Liv, I promise.’’ Aaron said softly as he saw the tears welling in his sister’s eyes.

‘’You can’t promise that.’’ She began to sob.

‘’Yes I can.’’

‘’How?’’

‘’Because Robert will keep me safe.’’

 

 

Aaron pressed his foot so hard to the accelerator that he could barely feel his toes anymore. After trying the barn and the cliff edge and finding them both empty, the panic was beginning to set in as to whether he would ever find Robert, and what state he’d be in if it ever happened.

Pulling in at the side of the road, he tried to stem the angry tears that were threatening to come while he racked his brains trying to think of somewhere else Lachlan would take him. He was on the verge of calling Belle and begging her for her help when the penny dropped, and he put the car into gear and shot off, the engine roaring as the tyre marks scorched the ground.

Home Farm looked like a shell of its former self as Aaron pulled up to it, wincing at the sound his tyres made on the gravel as he approached the big house cautiously. There didn’t seem to be any sign of life there, unsurprising given the way the Whites had up and left it before the accident. As he got slowly out of the car, his mind racing, he fought back the various images in his head of what he could possibly walk in on. Praying to himself that Robert was still alive and in one piece, he crept slowly through the slightly ajar front door, making his way through the darkened hallway and into the front living room, where he found himself frozen to the spot by what he saw, his breath lodged in his throat.

Robert was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, his head drooping down and smatters of blood pooling on the carpet around him. His hands were tied loosely against the chair, and his jacket was ripped, so he had obviously put up a fight. He looked so small and defenceless, that Aaron’s heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds just looking at him. There was no sign of Lachlan, and a tiny flicker of Robert’s eyelids snapped Aaron out of his trance. Knowing he didn’t have much time before Lachlan made an appearance, he ran towards Robert as quietly as he could.

‘’Rob, hey Robert, it’s me, it’s Aaron.’’ He whispered softly as he tilted the other man’s head up.

He saw the slightest flicker of recognition as Robert blinked himself into consciousness.

‘’That’s it Rob, just open your eyes for me.’’

‘’Aaron?’’ Robert breathed out softly.

‘’Yea, it’s me.’’

‘’What are you doing here?’’ He mumbled out, fidgeting against his restraints.

‘’I’m here to save your backside as per usual ya muppet.’’ Aaron joked meekly, getting the tiniest of smiles from Robert, before he remembered the seriousness of their situation, and he shuffled Robert more to wake him up properly. ‘’C’mon Rob, we need to get you out of here.’’

‘’No…no you need to leave.’’ Robert said, the strength in his voice coming back as he began to register Aaron properly.

‘’Not without you.’’

‘’Aaron please…’’

Aaron didn’t have time to listen to Robert’s protests. Shuffling around to the back of the chair, he frantically tried to undo the knots binding his husband, but before he could get very far, he heard the same chilling voice come from the open doorway.

‘’You finally decided to show up then?’’ Aaron looked up and saw Lachlan grinning smugly at the pair. His eyes widened as Lachlan came further into the room, and he saw for the first time the knife he was brandishing, speckles of blood already on it, making Aaron’s blood run cold.

‘’Couldn’t miss the party, could I?’’ Aaron replied sarcastically, getting a malicious chuckle from Lachlan. ‘’So why here?’’ he asked, his eyes never leaving the blade in Lachlan’s hand.

‘’Isn’t it obvious? This place is where Robert destroyed my family’s life, so now I’m gonna destroy his here too.’’

Aaron watched as Lachlan glided swiftly around the room, the knife almost dancing as he swung it nonchalantly by his side. Beside him, he could feel Robert stirring more and more. He looked around, trying to calculate his next move, but couldn’t see any escape routes. He needed to get Robert untied if they stood a chance, but Lachlan would be on them both in seconds if he moved an inch, so he remained frozen to the spot.

‘’Lachlan.’’ He began, desperately trying to reach the young man in some way. ‘’You don’t have to do this.’’

‘’You’re hardly one to preach to me about doing the right thing Aaron. Kidnapping, what’s the sentence for that? You should know, being the experienced jailbird that you are.’’

‘’Yea, I am a criminal, but I’ve turned things around, and you can too. It doesn’t have to end like this.’’ Aaron pleaded, but his begging was met with a snort.

‘’Please Aaron, you’ll have me in tears. Don’t you get it, it’s already ended.’’

‘’Then why punish Robert? What do you have to gain?’’

‘’Well in an ideal world I’d be punishing Rebecca, because it was her lies that started all this, but she’s fled hasn’t she, so Rob’s the next best thing.’’

‘’It’s not his fault she lied about Seb.’’ Aaron protested, but Lachlan’s laugh echoed around the room and drowned him out.

‘’But it is his fault Aaron. He turned her into this, so he needs to pay.’’

‘’Fine.’’ Robert suddenly chimed in, his voice taking Aaron by surprise. ‘’Punish me then, but why call Aaron?’’

‘’I need there to be a witness.’’ Lachlan snarled as he poked the tip of his blade with his finger, just enough to encourage a drop of blood to trickle out.

‘’So, what is this Lucky, you gonna kill me and you brought Aaron along to enjoy the show?’’ Robert asked dryly, fully alert now as he watched the two men dance around each other.

‘’Oh no Robert, I’m not gonna kill you. That would be too easy. No, I’m gonna break you. I’m gonna make you watch as I take apart the love of your life until there’s nothing left.’’ Lachlan said as he twisted the blade around casually in his hand.

Lachlan suddenly moved closer to Aaron, and he felt his stomach drop.  He looked frantically from Lachlan to Robert, but his breath hitched at the unfazed, almost bored look in Robert’s eyes as he weighed up what Lachlan said.

‘’Do what you want with him.’’ Robert replied coolly, ‘’he’s nothing to me anymore. Barely loved him to begin with.’’

‘’You expect me to believe that?’’

‘’If you really think I’m lying, try me.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat.

Before Aaron could react, Lachlan was behind him, and he felt the cool blade as it pressed against his throat. He could barely control his breathing as he felt Lachlan’s heavy breathing behind him, but his eyes began to water when he noticed that Robert didn’t even flinch.

‘’Robert…’’ he found himself pleading, but there was no reaction from the man in the chair.

‘’Oh, guess you were telling the truth for once.’’ Lachlan sneered as he held the blade closer to Aaron’s throat. ‘’Well, this does change the game, so what happens now?’’

‘’This.’’ Robert replied levelly as he stood up, the ropes dropping off his hands easily, much to Aaron’s surprise and Lachlan’s chagrin. ‘’You’ve had your fun Lucky, but I’m bored now.’’

He took a step forward, but Lachlan instantly tightened his grip on Aaron, who felt the hot tears run down his face as he silently begged for release. Robert scoffed at Lachlan’s manoeuvre, but instead of coming towards the two other men, he simply walked towards the door.

‘’Rob…’’ Aaron cried helplessly, but Robert barely looked at him at Lachlan forced him into the chair, binding his wrists together quickly, the knife still balanced against him. Aaron knew he could fight back and overpower Lachlan. Hell he had done it before, but it felt like all the strength had gone out of him as he watched Robert’s unreadable expression, the man he loved now seeming like a stranger.

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from wriggling as he watched Robert give him one last look before leaving the room and he felt his heart stop for a second as he heard the front door slam. Lachlan skipped quickly over to the window, smiling manically as he watched Robert leave.

‘’Well look at that, off he goes down the road, not even a backwards glance for the supposed love of his life.’’ Lachlan smirked as he turned back from the window, the knife glinting in the light. ‘’He has always looked out for number one, so don’t take it personally.’’

‘’So what now?’’ Aaron asked, trying to steady his breathing. ‘’Robert’s gone, you don’t need me anymore.’’

‘’You’re right, and I did so want to watch him suffer, but I might as well get a little joy out of this before it’s all over for good.’’

Aaron shut his eyes, bracing himself for the moment when his life would end. The seconds seemed to tick by endlessly as he heard Lachlan move around the room, dragging it out until he inevitably got bored and finished Aaron off. A part of him wanted to look Lachlan straight on, welcome it with open arms, but he couldn’t. All he could see was the man he married in front of him, and even now, as he prepared for the inevitable, he felt like his last words were imprinted on his mind and heart.

_Robert, I love you._

That’s when he heard it; the strong, comforting voice that filled up his heart on more occasions than he could count, memories of warm, loving whispers filtering through his head. Only now, that same voice dripped with a kind of merciless venom that he had never heard before.

‘’You lay a finger on my husband and it’ll be the last thing you do.’’

Aaron didn’t want to look up, too afraid that it was a dream, that Robert hadn’t come back to save him. His eyes wouldn’t listen to his brain though, and against everything he had in him he opened them. He fought back a gasp when he saw him; Robert standing behind Lachlan, the shotgun that Aaron had once prized from Lawrence’s hands a long time ago now placed between the young man’s shoulder blades.

Lachlan turned around slowly, a smarmy grin on his face as he glanced down at the weapon now pointing directly at his heart.

‘’You know, your family never was very good at the security thing were they?’’ Robert snarled, and Aaron felt his heart leap for a second at the familiarity of his husband’s vicious tongue. ‘’You really should have changed the codes on the gun cabinet, and you should have kept watching me to make sure I left, but you Whites always did turn your backs too early.’’

‘’So what now?’’ Lachlan asked snidely, but Aaron was sure he heard a tremor in his voice.

‘’You let Aaron and I go. Now.’’ Robert replied, nodding towards Aaron’s knots. ‘’Or maybe I get to test this bad boy out.’’

‘’You talk the talk Robert, but killing me? You don’t have the guts.’’

‘’I beg to differ. Look what I did to your mother, and I loved her once. You can only imagine what I’d do to someone I care nothing for.’’ Robert snarled as he pressed the gun to Lachlan’s chest.

‘’You’d never get away with it.’’ Lachlan countered, but his eyes kept flicking to the gun digging into his jumper.

‘’Have once before haven’t I?’’ Robert growled. ‘’And after what you did to Alicia, and Andy, and your entire family, I think the village would just see that I did them a favour by getting rid of you.’’

‘’But would Aaron be able to live with seeing you shoot me? Be with a cold-blooded killer?’’

Robert’s gaze flicked briefly to Aaron, and it was all the moment Lachlan needed, as he pushed Robert roughly backwards, sending him careering into the wall and slumping to the floor.

‘’Robert.’’ Aaron cried out, struggling against the burning ropes on his wrists as the other man struggled to get to his feet, but before he could, Lachlan was over him, smiling smugly as he dangled the gun in front of him.

‘’Get up. I want you to be standing when I do this.’’

Robert rose slowly from the ground, Aaron unable to tear his gaze away as the two men eyeballed each other.

‘’Fine Lucky, do it. Shoot me. Just please, leave Aaron alone.’’

Robert was pleading, and Aaron’s eyes filled with tears again as Lachlan took a step closer to him, the unmistakable sound of a bullet turning in the chamber making Aaron’s blood run cold.

‘’Actually, I’ve changed my mind. Plan A it is.’’

‘’No.’’ Aaron heard Robert’s pained cry as Lachlan swung around, the barrel of the gun pointed at Aaron, but just as he pulled the trigger, Robert rugby tackled him to the ground, and the bullet narrowly missed Aaron as it hit the wall behind him.

Using all the strength he had, Aaron wriggled free of his restraints, ignoring the urge to cry out in pain as his wrists ached from the pressure, and he wrestled the gun free from Lachlan. Just at that moment, the front door burst open and armed police stormed the room. As they dragged Lachlan to his feet, Robert pulled himself up, Aaron racing towards him to be his anchor.

‘’Oh didn’t I mention? I also phoned the police.’’ Robert said smugly, leaning on Aaron as Lachlan was handcuffed and led away.

Aaron watched Lachlan wrestle against two policemen as he gave a brief statement to another. He turned around to check on Robert, who was smiling softly back at him, but he had a strange look on his face.

‘’Robert…are you…Robert?’’ Aaron cried at the man opposite him suddenly slumped to the floor. ‘’We need some help in here, please someone.’’

 

‘’You can see him now.’’

Aaron had been pacing for what seemed like hours when the kind nurse finally appeared from Robert’s room.

‘’How is he?’’

‘’Few broken ribs and a pretty nasty gash to the head, but otherwise he’s fine.’’

‘’Is he in pain?’’

‘’A little, it was quite the night from what I’ve heard. Think the adrenaline kept him going. He’s a pretty determined man when he wants to be.’’

‘’Tell me about it.’’ Aaron sighed softly as the nurse patted him on the arm. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the hospital room, where Robert was sitting up, a bandage on his head.

‘’I think we’re even now.’’ Aaron said with a weak smile as he took a seat next to Robert.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Robert asked, his voice croaky.

‘’You nearly lost me twice, and now I’ve nearly lost you twice. That’s us quits okay, no more yea?’’

‘’I’ll try my best.’’ Robert smiled weakly.

‘’Don’t ever do that again.’’

‘’I just said I’d try not to…’’

‘’No I mean, don’t ever ask someone to shoot you in front of me again.’’

‘’I had no choice.’’

‘’But he could have killed you, would have killed you.’’

‘’I would have let him.’’

‘’Don’t you dare say that.’’

‘’It’s true.’’

‘’Robert…’’

‘’I love you Aaron, no way was I letting you die instead of me. I was taking the selfish option.’’

‘’What?’ 

‘’Don’t you get it? I could never have lived in a world you weren’t in.’’

‘’Robert, please…’’ Aaron began, the tears beginning to fall as he locked eyes with the man sitting next to him. He couldn’t stop himself any longer, as he reached up and placed a delicate kiss to Robert’s lips. It was everything Aaron remembered it to be; only now, it meant something more, something he couldn’t yet find words to describe.

‘’Aaron, those things I said…’’ Robert whispered as they pulled away from each other. ''I didn't mean a word.''

‘’I know.’’

‘’You do?’’

‘’I think I always knew.’’

‘’He wouldn’t need to hurt you so quickly if I wasn’t there to watch. I figured I had time.’’

‘’Risky move, but you were right, for once.’’

‘’So, what happens now?’’ Robert asked shyly as he took Aaron’s hand in his.

‘’Well I’ve spoken to mum and Liv, so they know we’re both alright. Liv’s a bit disappointed you’re not closer to death…’’ Aaron chuckled.

‘’Well you don’t always get what you want.’’ Robert replied with a smile. ‘’Can you…?’’

‘’What is it Rob?’’

‘’Stay with me tonight?’’ Robert asked quietly, shuffling up to make room in the bed beside him.

‘’Won’t I hurt you?’’

‘’Never.’’

Aaron hesitated, but his need to be close to his husband overruled everything else, and he gingerly climbed onto the bed next to Robert, hooking his arm over his waist and leaning on his side, as Robert pressed soft kisses to his temple.

‘’Where do we go from here Aaron?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’ He replied honestly. ‘’But I’m not wasting anymore time pretending I’m not stupidly in love with you.’’

‘’Me neither.’’ Robert said softly.

They lay there in silence for a while, before Aaron broached the subject that had been on his mind for longer than he cared to admit.

‘’I need to…Alex deserves…’’ He finally said.

‘’I know. Tomorrow yea? Let’s just sleep now.’’

Aaron nodded, pressing himself as close to Robert as he could without hurting him, and they were both on the brink of drifting off when Aaron remembered something.

‘’I was right about something today too.’’ He said with a smile.

‘’What?’’

‘’I promised Liv you’d keep me safe.’’

 

 


End file.
